


Goodbye, John

by Change_your_mind



Category: Poetry - Fandom, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Grief/Mourning, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Love, M/M, Poetry, Post-Reichenbach, Reichenbach Falls, Reichenbach Feels, Short One Shot, Short Story, Suicidal Sherlock, Suicide, True Love, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 07:16:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16593326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Change_your_mind/pseuds/Change_your_mind
Summary: John is dealing with Sherlock's suicide.(Short short story, poem)





	Goodbye, John

**Author's Note:**

> I cried a little inside as I wrote this...

Goodbye, John

 **Shock.** No. He hasn't. He isn't. He woulnd't. He did.

 **Realisation.** He is. He did. He jumped. He's dead.

 **Loss.** He's gone. I'm not. I'm here. Alone.

 **Grief.** Why? Why would he? Why him? Why me?

 **Anger.** How? How could he? To me? To him?

 **Fault.** How? How could I not notice? Me? His best friend.

 **Acceptance.** He's gone. I'm not. I'm here. I live. For me. For him.


End file.
